Phoenix
by Story Explorer
Summary: One shot of a story idea I had. Mafia theme.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the characters.

When did my life come to this?

Drinking away my problems in the VIP lounge of Seattle airport. Feeling sorry for myself.

Maybe if I get too drunk they won't let me board the plane. A stupid fantasy really, my dad owns the plane. They'd carry me on unconscious if that's what it came to.

"Can I join you?" Asked the last voice I expected to hear today.

Turning to face Edward I couldn't help feeling apprehensive.

"What are you doing here?" It was impossible he was here, cruel even.

This is the man I should be marrying. Not the sadistic fucker I'm flying too.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you go without a fight did you?" He said as he took the chair next to mine.

The laugh that escaped me was bitter and resentful "You had the chance to fight for me, James won"

His face turned murderous at the mention of James. No one I'd ever met could stand the guy but no one more so than Edward. Even mentioning James caused my skin to crawl.

"I won that ridiculous challenge your father proposed for your hand. It was all a fucking charade to keep the other families happy" he spat, taking measured breaths to try and calm himself. Huh, I guess his anger management class taught him something.

"What are you even talking about?" I slurred. The challenge I knew about, the charade part made no sense.

"Do you know why he set a challenge for your hand?" Edward asked running his fingers over my hand on the bar. God that felt nice.

"The other families are a bunch of olden day arseholes who think I can't possibly run it on my own despite evidence to the contrary" my fathers organisation is centred around money and information. We launder the other families money for a fee, making us arguably the most influential family in the mafia organisation as we have direct dealings with all of them.

"He didn't want to piss off one family over another by choosing. A fair contest for your hand to determine who would take over. Keep the peace amongst the families." Edward shook his head as if he was disgusted "it was a fucking sham. He'd already picked James, I wasn't suppose to win"

"Wait wait wait" I held out my hand to cover the most unladylike burp I'd ever made. Great.

"Dad said you'd pulled out, Carlisle made other arrangements for you" the seething jealousy had been another thing eating me alive and having me drowning my misery in alcohol.

Edward cupped my cheek and stared intently into my eyes, unwavering and unflinching "Do you honestly think I'd let anyone, even my dad take you away from me?" That one question gave me pause, no he'd never let anyone come between us before. I'd seen it over and over again.

"Do you think my parents wouldn't welcome you into our family with open arms" his parents had always been amazing to me. Esme was like another mother to me. But they were close to the Denali's as well. The new match my dad said they had made.

"I love you with every fibre of my being Isabella. Please tell me you believe that. That you still feel the same" God I couldn't stop the tear sliding down my cheek. His eyes where too intense, his touch so gentle and familiar, a touch I thought I'd lost forever.

"I love you" I whispered and instantly I had Edwards lips on mine. A desperately passionate kiss that had my head spinning.

When our kiss ended with us both gasping for air I still couldn't make sense of why all this had happened.

"Why would my dad lie to me? Your not promised to join with the Denali's?" I asked perplexed

"No Bella, I would never do that to you. Your fathers a plotting manipulative dick who wants an alliance with James more than wanting to see you happy with me" Edward seethed, getting the attention of the bartender and ordering a scotch. I nodded when he asked if I wanted a refill. I was going to need more alcohol for this.

Edward and my father have never gotten along. To the point of Edward accusing my dad of not giving a shit about me and my dad accusing Edward of using me. I felt like my loyalties where constantly in a tug of war between the two.

I sighed "There must be a reasonable explanation for all of this" I muttered.

Taking a large gulp of my drink I failed to see what that could be though. Either my father was lying to me or Edward was. Edward, who wouldn't even be here if what my father said was true. The truth was flashing like a neon sign in my brain and I was trying desperately to ignore it.

Edward put his arm around me and hugged me to his side as the last of my loyalty to my father shattered and was overcome by my feelings of betrayal and anger. He knew how much Edward and I loved each other. He knew I wanted my life to be with him and he knew I was fully capable to run our organisation by myself without a man.

It was finally clear to me now. He gave more of a shit about other people's opinions and wants over my own. It seemed my happiness was an acceptable loss to him as long as he got what he wanted.

Hearing my flight called I pulled back in Edwards embrace "Please tell me you have a plan" I whispered

"Always"

* * *

Thank you for reading my first little one shot.

It's just part of a larger story idea I had.

Enjoy all your reading,

Grace


End file.
